russelfandomcom-20200213-history
P.O.13
P.O.13 (Party on Thirteen), is the Sunday noontime musical variety show in the Philippines. Shown on IBC, it is mainly presented by Ariel Rivera, Donna Cruz, Dingdong Avanzado, Jessa Zaragoza, Richard Poon, Jeffrey Hidalgo and Anja Aguilar. The show is also seen worldwide through the subscription-based international TV channel Global IBC. It airs every Sunday from 11:30 am to 1:00 pm and streamed live via Facebook pages of IBC and P.O.13. It has been shown every Sunday since its pilot episode on January 27, 2019, replacing Hey it's Fans Day!. Competed against the long-time rivals ASAP Natin 'To of ABS-CBN and Sunday PinaSaya of GMA Network, it is the brainchild project of IBC's Entertainment Division Head Wilma Galvante and conceptualized as a concert party on Sundays, which means that the performances of contract artists from IBC and Secarats would dominate the show. The venue for P.O.13 will promote IBC shows, movies and recordings while pluggings for the network's new shows. Overview Ariel Rivera, Donna Cruz, Dingdong Avanzado, Jessa Zaragoza, Richard Poon, Jeffrey Hidalgo and Anja Aguilar are the vibrant performers in the premier Sunday concert party on TV, along with Cara Eriguel, Sam Y.G., Young JV, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga. Along with the country's top performers, which includes Paolo Onesa, Michael Pangilinan, Shanne Velasco, Miguel Aguila and Alyssa Angeles. John James Uy, Sam Pinto, Rodjun Cruz, Jed Montero, Martin Escudero, Andi Eigenmann, Sarah Lahbati, Fred Lo, Vin Abrenica and Coleen Garcia joins the party every week. Young artists are also given a chance to party up with with the youngest rising stars of today, Kenzo Gutierrez, Kyle Vergara, Janina Vela, Yna Uy, BJ Forbes, Vance Larena and Julian Trono. P.O.13 also marks the party hosts, including AJ Muhlach, Shy Carlos and Josh Padilla, along with the Streetboys and DTM Dancers. History P.O.13, which stood for Party on 13, conceptualized and premeired on January 26, 2019 as a "concert party" on Sundays and in line with the network's relaunch and re-branding as the Kaibigan network, replacing the defunct Hey it's Fans Day!, the former Sunday noontime youth-oriented variety show of the same timeslot. The show is composed of the Kilabot ng Kolehiyala Ariel Rivera, the Ultimate Performer and the Timeless Diva Vina Morales, the Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado, the Original Multimedia Star Donna Cruz, the Crooner Richard Poon, Jeffrey Hidalgo and Anja Aguilar as the main hosts, along with Cara Eriguel, Sam Y.G., Hazel Faith dela Cruz, plus former Hey it's Fans Day! main hosts Young JV, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga, Rico dela Paz and Secarats premier artists Cherryz Mendoza, Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura to attract the younger viewers. Regular dancers include the Streetboys and DTM Dancers, plus the hottest stars from the stable of IBC Talent Center and Secarats Artist Group, with Mark A. Reyes as director. Mon Faustino was named as the new business unit head of the show. Since then, P.O.13 quickly gained its viewers and advertisers and resulted in the ratings game as a direct competitor to ABS-CBN's ASAP Natin 'To and GMA Network's Sunday PinaSaya. The show was also known for being the venue for the premiere of IBC summer and christmas station IDs. On March 10, 2019, P.O.13 cuts the running time from 2.5 hours to 2 hours to give way to its lead-out program SMAC Pinoy Ito!, the Sunday afternoon musical variety show produced by SMAC Television Production. Some of them, the cast of P.O.13 are not so openly promote SMAC Pinoy Ito!, instead they presented a performers from the legendary OPM artists and stars from IBC, Viva, Secarats and others, indicating that a musical variety show is taking its place. Cast 'Main hosts' Current *Ariel Rivera *Donna Cruz *Dingdong Avanzado *Jessa Zaragoza *Richard Poon *Jeffrey Hidalgo *Anja Aguilar Former *Vina Morales 'Co-hosts and performers' Current *Sam Y.G. *Cara Eriguel *Young JV *Hazel Faith dela Cruz *Janella Salvador *Marlo Mortel *Sofia Andres *Diego Loyzaga Former *Cherryz Mendoza (2019, returned to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) *Rico dela Paz (2019, moved to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) *Joyce Abestano (2019, moved to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) *Patrick Destura (2019, moved to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) 'Regular performers' Current *Slater Young *Sam Pinto *John James Uy *Rodjun Cruz *Jed Montero *Phoebe Walker *Martin Escudero *Andi Eigenmann *Dominic Roque *Coleen Garcia *Ann Mateo *Queenie Rehman *Eula Caballero *AJ Muhlach *Shy Carlos *Paolo Onesa *Michael Pangilinan *Josh Padilla *Vin Abrenica *Miguel Aguila *Shanne Velasco *Alyssa Angeles *Eugene Herrera *Sarah Lahbati *Fred Lo *Kenzo Gutierrez *Manolo Pedrosa (since June 2, 2019) *Joshua Garcia (since June 2, 2019) *Kyle Vergara *Janina Vela *Piero Vergara *Yna Uy *BJ Forbes *Vance Larena *Mutya Orquia * Claire Ruiz * Maxene Montalbo (since July 7, 2019) * Bailey May (since July 7, 2019) *Claudia Barretto *Mark Neumann *Julian Trono *Kayne Lacuna *Garylloyd Reiter *Axel Torres *Francis Magundayao *John Manalo *Michelle Vito *Charice Hermoso *Charlotte Hermoso *Martin del Rosario *Anna Vicente *Erich Gonzales (since January 5, 2020) Former * Aaron Rosario (2019, returned to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Allen Cecilio (2019, moved to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Alliah Michelle (2019, moved to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Angelina Cruz (2019, moved to ABS-CBN) * Anjo Damiles (2019, moved to GMA Network) * Basti Gonzales (2019, moved to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Carleen Sky Aclan (2019, returned to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Carl Longno (2019, returned to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Crissel Ignacio (2019, moved to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Denise Canlas (2019, returned to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Emman Franc (2019, returned to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Gazelle Agero (2019, moved to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Harold Rementilla (2019, moved to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Hiro Volante (2019, returned to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Jedrik Yamio (2019, moved to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Jhazmyne Tobias (2019) * Keith Cruz (2019, returned to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Krystin Dayrit (2019, moved to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * NJ Roben Asunto (2019, moved to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Renz Aytona (2019, returned to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Patrisha Samson (2019, returned to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Raisa Dayrit (2019, moved to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Riva Quenery (2019, moved to PTV) * Sarah Ortega (2019, returned to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Via Saroca (2019, moved to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) * Ysabel Ortega (2019) * Zaijian Jaranilla (2019, moved to TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)) Featuring * Streetboys * DTM Dancers Segments P.O.13 LSS (Love Songs and Stories) P.O.13 LSS is a story-telling segment, hosted and the songs were performed by Marlo Mortel, Shanne Velasco, Miguel Aguila and Alyssa Angeles, with guest singers and artists every week. ''P.O.13 Fans Day ''P.O.13 Fans Day is a segment dedicated to loyal Kaibigan viewers held at the parking area of IBC Broadcast Center. P.O.13 Iconic Showdown'' ' ''P.O.13 Pinoy is a bi-weekly segment that showcases the main, regular hosts/singers performing songs of a single theme. However, in later episodes, there are certain other P.O.13 performers performing in the segment. '''''P.O.13 DanzeForze A segment that showcases a dance showdown featuring today's hottest stars, dancing to three different song remixes of a single international hit artist. ''P.O.13 Full Fanatic ''P.O.13 Full Fanatic is an occasional segment that showcases artists to promote concerts, birthdays and comebacks of various artists. Licensing and branded merchandise * P.O.13 Lifestyle - P.O.13's clothing line, available through BUM boutiques in the Philippines. * P.O.13 Bookazine - P.O.13's book-magazine, and the first ever book-magazine released by a Philippine TV show. * P.O.13 Online - P.O.13's official website, where viewers, fans and supporters can view information about the show, read fun facts about the cast, get an update on the events and lifestyle, view photos and videos on-set, send their requests to artists, and even chat with them. See also * Various Artist – Sa Araw Ng Pasko – PinoyAlbums.com * Pinoy Krismas 20 : Free Download, Borrow, and Streaming : Internet Archive * https://m.z1.fm/artist/705199 * 4UBRO-1.avi - YouTube * Owak Dizon - Owak Dizon added a new photo — with Anne... | Facebook * anne curtis with kris aquino -jo - Vhong Navarro and Anne Curtis | Facebook * Ngayong darating na halalan, tayo'y... - San Mig Coffee - Official | Facebook * Which variant do you think Miss... - San Mig Coffee - Official | Facebook * 52094b1f6.jpg (JPEG Image, 500 × 500 pixels) * My MJ inspired outfit last Sunday on... - Jasmine Curtis-Smith | Facebook * IBC 13 has revamp a new Sunday show called ‘P.O.13’ * Ariel Rivera, Dingdong Avanzado and Donna Cruz Unite on IBC 13’s ‘P.O.13’ * IBC 13 launches the newest Sunday musical variety show P.O.13 * IBC 13 targets 85 percent viewership share * IBC 13 Makes A Splash with ‘Summer Kaibigan Weekend’ * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * IBC References External links * Official Website Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:P.O.13 Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:Philippine music television series